The Accused
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: DueSouth episode tag: Asylum. After the Volpe shooting, Fraser can't find the evidence to prove that Ray.K is innocent, and he ends up getting sentenced and in the process runs into an old friend who helps him out of tight circumstances.


**a/n: (Due South) episode tag: Asylum.**

**Includes: a x-over character from "SUPERNATURAL", aka DEAN WINCHESTER. Keep in mind that he will be an Alternate character and nothing supernatural will be included in this fic. Ray's and Dean's relationship is an established one and note that there will not be any slash in this fic. Though Dean is in here, it generally focuses on Ray and Fraser's relationship.**

**Summary: **After the Volpe shooting, Fraser can't find the evidence to prove that Ray.K is innocent, and he ends up getting sentenced and in the process runs into an old friend who helps him out of tight circumstances.

* * *

**The Accused**

_"As acting head-liaison with the Canadian Consulate General, I am herby obligated to place you under arrest."_

_"What-what are you talking about?"_

_"I am sorry, Ray, but it is my duty."_

_"Your duty-! Fraser! I came to you as a friend, I need your help."_

_"I am on duty, Ray. You have fled to Canadian grounds, a criminal."_

_"What-! I didn't kill Volpe!"_

_"All the evidence collected contradicts that; there was no official record of your meeting, no one else at the scene, the bullets that killed Volpe were discharged from your weapon, with your prints. All of it, Ray... points to _you_."_

_"Evidence isn't always right, do you know how easy fix it? I'm being set up, why can't you see that?"_

_"I will look into this, Ray. Believe that. But I am going to have to transfer you over to Detectives Huey and Dewey."_

_"Fraser-"_

_"I am sure that they will treat you well, Ray. And in the mean time, I will look deeply into this, and if it is true that you are innocent, I will find the evidence."_

_"Sure, you do that while I moulder in prison."_

* * *

_"Hey, fish."_

_"Over here, fish."_

_"Fishy, fishy."_

Cat calls.

Whistles.

Hoots.

He was prisoner number 1002309. Not detective. Not Ray. But a prisoner, a criminal... a murderer, apparently. The knock to the head had wiped his memory of the event clean from his mind, but he'd remember if he murdered someone- he was pretty sure, not positive, but pretty sure.

He forced the emotion from his face as he was escorted down the block, an officer in front of him, and one behind. His cuffed wrists clicking with the movement. He ignored the racket. He couldn't actually believe that this was happening.

Fish? Were they serious? He'd seen prison movies obviously, and he was a detective so he's visited before. But fish? Get real. He knew that now was not the time to be thinking about something as stupid as that at this moment, he was in prison- for a 25 year stretch- and he was thinking about fish. He was cop and more than likely was the fact that some of the guys that he arrested were in here. And that was not a good thing; he was probably going to get shived around every corner.

He was shoved back into reality as one of the guards turned him around and forced him to step back into his cell, or new 'apartment'. The bars slammed shut, locking him in and Ray finally realized that this was happening; Fraser turned him in, betrayed him. Took his duty over his friend.

"Guppy in the red sea." hot breath plumed the back of Ray's neck and the man felt himself twist around in jerks like a wind-up toy.

Ray's eyes widened as he saw his new celly.

The other man grinned, flashing white teeth. "They threw you into the king's cave, Ray-Ray."

The shock wore off and Ray narrowed his eyes. "Dean-o." he said, returning the favor of the hideous nick-name

Dean's teeth snapped shut with an audible _click! _"I knew this would happen."

Ray's jaw clenched and he took a step to Dean. "What does that mean?" he growled.

"It mean's," Dean said, taking a step foreword to Ray in turn, using that one inch he had on the man to tower. "That no cop can go through his career without getting a stalker, being kidnapped, shot, framed or kill." he ticked them off on his fingers. "It was just your turn around."

"I didn't kill anyone." Ray growled. "I was framed."

"I know."

"What? How could you?" Ray took a metaphorical step back.

"I have ears everywhere," Dean said in an ominous tone.

"Right," Ray scoffed. "Sam is more like it."

"Fine," Dean relented. "But he has very good hearing."

Ray couldn't fight the smirk that flashed across his lips. But then he shook his head, now was not the time to be smiling.

"He tried to see you," Dean said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, to represent you in the trial, but that district attorney guy denied him."

Ray's expression turned to stone. "_Cahill."_

"The DA guy?"

Ray nodded. "That bastard's been out to get me since I came to the 27th precinct."

"Definite bastard." Dean agreed.

"Why would you do that?" Ray asked.

Dean looked at him through squinted eyes for a moment before he shook his head. "We're friends, aren't we? I thought we were."

Ray looked at him. "I arrested you; I put you in here for life."

"Which was bullshit at first!" a finger found itself in Ray's chest. "But I did kill quite a few assholes, so you couldn't risk your career for a childhood friend."

"_You_ were gonna be a cop." Ray said.

"Yes, but then a fucking religious mob family started to kill off my family, so I killed them! I don't regret doing it, Ray. **None of it**. The killing, all that blood, the light that left their eyes; they deserved it. It is worth every year in this shit box. What I do regret is that Sam is the only one left, but at least he's left. You didn't kill that guy, Ray. I know you." Dean said firmly.

"Wow, you're really going deep here, aren't you?" Ray couldn't help voice in amazement.

"Shut up," Dean told him. "I'm only doing this once so you better fucking listen!"

"OK!" Ray held up his hands.

Dean let out a harsh breath. "You're a good cop, Ray, one of the best I ever knew- and I'm not just saying this because we've known each other since we were kids- you know damn well that I'm not. You're not a killer, you're a good guy. I know for a fact that you were set up,"

"Just because you believe that... everything points to the fact that I did it." Ray said, running a hand across his face. He slumped down on the bottom bunk.

"I can't believe you!" Dean said in utter disgust and Ray looked up at him with surprise. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know! That's the whole point. I got a call from Volpe, said he wanted to meet. Of course I was going to go, he was getting ambitious. I told Fraser on the phone that I was meeting him. So I'm in the alley and he comes, we talk for a second. That all I remember, the rest is blurry. I wake up; find that Volpe is dead, there's a gun in my hand, a patrol cop in my face. I announced myself but she's crazy, waving gun around and then she starts shoot. What other choice did I have other than to run?" Ray blurted in what sounded like one breath, not very unusual for him.

"Dude," was all Dean could say.

"Fraser was the one that turned me in." Ray said, now the one to be touchy-feely. "I went to him because I knew that he'd be the one to solve this, to prove that I was innocent. He's smarter than any cop I know, see's things that no human can."

"Dude. Is this guy your hero or something?"

"No!" Ray protested.

Dean raised a brow in response.

"He was partner, my friend. Or at least I thought he was," his voice was dour.

"So, what? He just did to you what you did to me." Dean reasoned.

Ray stared at him opened mouthed. "That was- It's-" he stuttered.

"Different. I know." Dean agreed. "I killed people, while you were set up. He must've had a reason."

"Yeah. His duty, obligation, _oath_." he said it through twisted lips and with a vehemence.

"What is he, Canadian?" Dean asked, no one was _that_ bound.

"Yes." Ray said blandly.

"Oh."

"Didn't see that comin', did ya?" Ray snickered.

Dean glared at him, leaning on the top bunk as he looked down at Ray, his roomy. "So what did he say to you when he handed you over?"

"He said that he was _sorry_, as if that meant something." Ray shook his head. "Said that he would find proof that I was innocent."

"So what's your problem then?" Dean demanded.

"I'm in fucking prison!" Ray yelled, jumping to his feet. Sure, this was far from the ideal place to be having such a conversation- a personal one, one that would tell everyone in this place that was he a cop, make him a target. But right he didn't give a butterfly's bum, he was pissed and if anyone tried anything, they'd be the one with a shiv in the gut. "He was my friend and he threw me to the wolves."

"Everyone gets thrown into the pit!" Dean barked back. "But you have something that none of the guys in this place have, you have someone on the outside who actually cares enough to risk themselves to find your innocence. Now why the fuck are you being so selfish about this."

Ray glared at the other man; ground his teeth, nostrils a flare.

"Exactly!" Dean pocked him extra hard in the chest for emphasis.

"Fine!" Ray glowered at him. "Maybe I over reacted."

"Just a little." Dean said in sarcasm and held his thumb and forefinger a centimeter apart.

Ray made a face.

"So, now that that is dealt with, there is the little problem of you getting shived the second that cell door opens." Dean said in sudden seriousness.

"Yeah, I've been thing about that. What if I just went to the hole?" Ray voiced.

Dean let out a bark of laughter at that. "You won't last in there; you'll lose it before the week is up."

"I will not!" Ray protested in indignation at the claim that he couldn't handle it.

"I'm not taking a jab at you." Dean crossed. "I've barely held it in there. It's silence, Ray. You're left alone with your thoughts, that's not something that you want in a place like this."

"Fine." Ray hated to admit it, "What do you propose instead?"

"I'll take you under my wing." Dean said simply.

Now it was Ray's turn to laugh, "Take me under your wing! Wait, are you serious?" he quit instantly, his eyes on Dean.

Dean face was stone. "I really don't see how that is all that funny. I've killed over forty people, Ray—brutally, without remorse. Everyone in here knows it, they don't try anything with my or my people—"

"Your people?" Ray scoffed.

"Yes, my people." Dean ground through teeth. "I'm not a loner, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Ray rolled his eyes. "You're a _social flower_." He droned the familiar phrase.

Dean gave him a tight smirk. "Anyway, if they know you're with me, you'll have no problem."

Ray looked at him, his expression turning sour as he realized just what that meant in a place like this. "You mean I'm going to be you bitch."

The grin widened at the omission. "And what an excellent bitch you're going to be." Dean encouraged.

Ray had a full blown scowl-death-glare going on, but Dean didn't seem to be affected in the least by it. He couldn't believe that he was going to go through with this, but if Fraser kept his promise and found evidence to prove that he was innocent and Dean kept him alive in this place—other than the humiliation of being another man's bitch—he would live. He was in jail for Christ sake, he had to find a way to survive and this was his only solution.

"Fine." Ray said in defeat. Orange may have been his colour, but his hair was going to go flat, so if it got him out of here alive, he didn't care what he had to do.

0-0

* * *

_I do realize that the fic is an emotion high all through the whole thing (very uncharacteristic of Dean), but come on this would be a very emotional time._

**So Dean's back story:**

**There is no supernatural and instead the Winchester family, along with Bobby, Jo, Rufus etc. were targeted by a mob family (Lord) i.e. God, Michael, Lucifer etc. So Dean finds that the only way to save his family is by killing the Lord family. He and Ray had known each other since they were kids and Dean went on the revenge spree while he was a rookie, Ray had no other choice but to bring him in. Sam was the only surviving member and he became a lawyer. The 'people' that Dean was talking about was Cas, who is in the psychiatric ward of the prison, 'cause you know he's gone crazy. And you know how there's always that one guy in prison that no one dare mess with, in this case, that's Dean.**

_Please review!_

I would love to know what you think.


End file.
